Mega Weapon
}} The Mega Weapon was a weapon created by Lord Garmadon when he brought the Golden Weapons to the Golden Peaks, fusing them together to create one single weapon. Garmadon sought to utilize the Mega Weapon in his quest of turning Ninjago into his own image. However, during one of his attempts to defeat the Ninja, the Mega Weapon was launched into deep space with the past Golden Weapons, where it landed on a comet. Sometime later, the Overlord sought to melt the Golden Weapons and Mega Weapon into a set of armor, allowing him to become the Golden Master. The Overlord tasked General Cryptor and his army of Nindroids to recover the weapons from the comet, which they were successful in doing. With the weapons back in Ninjago, the Overlord had his army melt the weapons down into the Golden Armor and a special mech, allowing the Overlord to become the Golden Master. History Darkness Shall Rise Lord Garmadon used the Golden Weapons' power to recreate the Destiny's Bounty as the Black Bounty. He used the ship to reach the Golden Peaks, where he united the Golden Weapons into the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja As the Black Bounty left the Golden Peaks, the Serpentine asked Lord Garmadon about the capabilities of the Mega Weapon. Garmadon did not know, but the discussion was halted when the Ultra Dragon flew by. As the Black Bounty flew in pursuit, Lord Garmadon tried to use the Mega Weapon to harm the Ultra Dragon. To his dismay, nothing happened, but Garmadon covered his failure by claiming that the Serpentine's poor piloting skills ruined his shot. Before the Serpentine could question him further, Garmadon retreated to the captain's quarters and angrily wondered why his Mega Weapon failed to activate. In a fit of rage, he struck a nearby desk, opening a secret compartment containing Captain Soto's log. Upon reading it, Lord Garmadon realized that the Pirates were more competent than the Serpentine and wished to have a crew like them. Suddenly, the weapon seemed to react, glowing brightly and draining Lord Garmadon's energy. As he tried to catch his breath, Lord Garmadon heard unfamiliar voices above the room. Up on deck, the Serpentine were arguing with none other than Captain Soto's crew. While they were arguing over the ownership of the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon realized what had happened: the Mega Weapon could only create, not destroy, and the strain of its use meant that he could only use it once a day. Double Trouble Now knowing the limits of his Mega Weapon, Lord Garmadon consulted his minions on ideas for defeating the Ninja. After several poor suggestions (including recreating The Great Devourer, creating another group of pirates, and making a really big ham sandwich), he used the Mega Weapon to create the Bizarro Ninja to match the power of the real Ninja. Ninjaball Run When the Black Bounty began pursuing the Ninja in the Ninjaball Run, a Venomari Scout asked Lord Garmadon why he didn't use the Mega Weapon against their opponents to ensure his victory. Garmadon reminded the Serpentine that he could only use the weapon once a day, and thus intended to avoid using it unless he had no other choice. Instead, Lord Garmadon attempted to stop the Ninja with his other assets, firing at them with the ship's cannon and sending the Serpentine to attack. However, all of Garmadon's attacks failed, and he eventually found himself neck and neck with the Ninja's Ultra Sonic Raider in the final leg of the race. Desperate to stop them from winning the money they'd need to save Dareth's dojo, the four-armed villain wished for an obstacle that the Ninja could not overcome, and the Mega Weapon created a massive chasm in the Ninja's path. The power drain left Garmadon unable to defend himself when the police caught up with him after the race, but Skales picked him up in the Serpentine Bus. Child's Play At the Ninjago Museum of History, Lord Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to resurrect a prehistoric creature known as the Grundle to hunt down the Ninja. The Ninja interfered, delaying the Grundle's resurrection, but also transforming themselves into children. Wrong Place, Wrong Time When the Ninja confronted Garmadon in the Lost City of Ouroboros, he attempted to use the Mega Weapon against them, only for the tip to be frozen by Lloyd. Lord Garmadon was forced to flee while his minions fended off the Ninja—infuriated at their continued persistence, he used the Mega Weapon to travel back in time to prevent the Ninja from ever forming and training Lloyd. The Mega Weapon was nowhere to be seen when Garmadon was masquerading as a Skulkin, but it was back in his hands when he infiltrated his own fortress to speak with his past self. As part of their plan, Past Garmadon sent his future self to attack Past Kai in the Fire Temple, instead of using Shadows. Garmadon waited patiently for Past Kai to save his sister and retrieve the Sword of Fire, and then confronted his past nemesis with the Mega Weapon in hand. Lord Garmadon continued to wield the Mega Weapon after the present Ninja intervened on Past Kai's behalf, gaining the upper hand despite being outnumbered and unable to use his weapon's creation powers. Unfortunately, Jay had the idea of using the Golden Weapons of the past to match the Mega Weapon, and the Ninja used their elemental powers to overload Garmadon's weapon. Pulling itself from the four-armed villain's hands, the Mega Weapon fused with the Golden Weapons of the past before flying out of the temple and exploding in the skies far above, crashing-landing into the comet Arcturus. After the Mega Weapon's destruction in the past, the time stream returned to its previous form, and events proceeded as the Ninja remembered. However, in the process, the events caused by the Mega Weapon's time manipulation were erased from everyone's minds, save for those present during its destruction. Oddly, Lloyd appears to be the only one who does not remember the Mega Weapon because of its disappearance from the timeline. Codename: Arcturus During the Nindroid War, Pythor revealed that The Overlord planned to become the Golden Master by retrieving the remains of the Mega Weapon and fusing with it. The Void Discovering the fused remains of the Mega Weapon and Golden Weapons, Cryptor and his Nindroid forces succeeded in loading into its net, although not without accidentally destroying a Nindroid that accidentally touched the highly potent energy of the weapons. Transporting it to their rocket, the Nindroids attempted to protect their cargo from the ninja, with another Nindroid accidentally touching and being destroyed by the fused Mega Weapon during the chase. Despite the destruction of their vehicles, however, Cryptor and his forces succeeded in escaping with the fused Mega Weapon intact. The Titanium Ninja Taking the fused Mega Weapon to Borg Tower, Cryptor and the Overlord succeeded in melting it down and reforging it into the Golden Armor, which the latter wore and used to power himself up as the Golden Master. Powers The Mega Weapon is incredibly powerful due to the combined powers of all four Golden Weapons being merged into one single weapon. With this power, it can be used to virtually create anything the user desires. However, a huge amount of energy from the user is required to create something. If someone with an insufficient amount of energy attempts to use the Mega Weapon or even grab ahold of it for a few moments, they will be disintegrated into nothingness. LEGO.com Description Extremely powerful force for creation made by Lord Garmadon using all four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Garmadon journeyed to the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Four Golden Weapons, in order to forge the Mega Weapon. He used it to recreate Destiny’s Bounty as the pirate ship Black Bounty and bring Captain Soto and its crew back to life. He also used it to create evil duplicates of the ninja and to revive the prehistoric Grundle. In his most ambitious effort, Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to send himself back in time so he could stop the ninja team from forming. The ninja of the past sent the Mega Weapon hurtling into space using the power of the Four Golden Weapons. Notes * The Mega Weapon is exclusive to the cartoon series. ** 8 years later, it would finally be included in a set, in 71705 Destiny's Bounty. * Lord Garmadon demonstrates the ability to use the power of Creation with the Golden Weapons, even before he creates the Mega Weapon. However, he only uses it to repair and transform the Destiny's Bounty, so it may be that the separate weapons are only capable of transforming existing objects, instead of creating things on a large scale. * The head of the Mega Weapon incorporates details of all four of its component elements; Fire and Lightning on the sides and Earth and Ice in the middle. * Although the Mega Weapon is said to drain Garmadon's energy when used (hence the once-a-day limit), its draining effects appear to lessen with time—by the time Garmadon uses it to create a time portal in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time," he barely seemed affected by the drain. It is possible that Garmadon has become more skilled with the Mega Weapon, thereby reducing the amount of power that he expends with each use. * In "Pirates Vs. Ninja," Garmadon had determined that the Mega Weapon could "only create and not destroy," but later in the episode, it disintegrated a pirate that had attempted to take it. However, Garmadon did say that only he can hold the Mega Weapon, implying that anyone else who tried to hold it would suffer the same fate as the pirate. This is contradicted in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" as Cole briefly grabbed the Mega Weapon with no ill effects happening to him. However, in Cole's case, he held it for a very short time, so the Mega Weapon's power couldn't disintegrate him. * The Mega Weapon seems to be one of the only tools capable of fully resurrecting someone. * The Mega Weapon is one of the only weapons to use more than one Element. * It should be noted that after the Golden Weapons were melted into the Mega Weapon, the Mega Weapon was actually weaker than the Golden Weapons because the Golden Weapons can destroy things while the Mega Weapon cannot. Gallery Mega-Weapon.png MegaTable.png|The Mega Weapon on a table. 15FailedAttack.png|Garmadon attempting to use the Mega Weapon. GarmadonUsesTheMegaWeaponS2Ep2.jpg|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon for the first time. MegaFade.png|The Mega Weapon disintegrating a pirate. No Bad Ideas.png|Garmadon brainstorming ideas on what to create with the Mega Weapon. MoS16Over.png Reflection.png|Garmadon gets an idea by looking at his reflection in the Mega Weapon. Garmadon about to use Mega Weapon.png|Garmadon about to create the Bizarro Ninja. Mega Weapon activating.png|Activating the Mega Weapon. Flashlight reveals Garmadon.png Skales questions Garmadon.png|Skales questioning Garmadon about the Mega Weapon. Child'sPlay-2.png|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to revive the Grundle. Mega Weapon on the ground.png|The Mega Weapon laying on the ground. MoS19MegaUse.png|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to create a portal back to the past. MoS19GarmMega.png|Garmadon confronting Past Kai in the Fire Temple with the Mega Weapon in hand. HappyGarmadon.png|Garmadon about to attack Past Kai with the Mega Weapon. MoS19Clash.png MoS19FutureBattle.png MoS19Beams.png|The Mega Weapon's destruction. Screenshot_20190403-135226_YouTube.jpg de:Megawaffe pl:Megabroń Category:2012 Category:Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Objects Category:Creation Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Destroyed Category:Lord Garmadon's Weapons Category:Collectible Items Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Weapons Category:The Final Battle Category:Golden Power Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:2014 Category:2014 Weapons Category:2019 Weapons